


How To Save A Life

by real_fictionality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fetus Harry, Foster Family, M/M, Older Louis, harry as foster kid, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_fictionality/pseuds/real_fictionality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always been in the system, for as long as I could remember actually. It never got easier. I'd get used to being in one place, only to be moved to a new home shortly after. I guess that was how it went though. I thought I had a home, but when I told them I was gay, they all turned their backs on me. But maybe it all happened for a reason, maybe I was supposed to be put in this new situation. But never in a million years, would I have thought that I would have sex with a foster parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing, so this probably won't be the best, but read it first and then make up your mind if you don't want another chapter? If you do though, leave a comment. Only continuing it if someone will actually read, even one person. But if not, I won't really pay attention to keeping it going.

One thing that sucked horribly about being a foster kid, was that you never knew how long you’d be staying at your next home. Something would always happen to where they don’t want you anymore, they needed to spend time focusing on their reali kids, it was just a long list of excuses when in reality, they just didn’t want you anymore. I guess I can understand why a christian family wouldn’t want a fucking homo in their house, but before they knew I was gay, they loved me. They were even the first family to ever talk about adopting me. That’s why I thought I could trust them. I didn’t want any secrets, it wasn’t fair to them. So when we sat down one saturday morning, after eating Annie’s wonderful fry up, I told her and her whole family, plus the 4 other foster kids staying there that I, Harry was gay. And don’t get me wrong, there was 2 of the other foster kids who already knew, I had to tell someone. And they were really supportive. But Annie, I guess I can never get the look on her face out of my head. She looked so hurt, so disgusted. I felt bad for telling her, because I loved her. I honestly just had nothing but love and admiration for her and her family, the one I wanted so badly to be apart of. She called social services that day and asked that I be removed from the premises immediately. I think her excuse was that I was making passes at her daughter, and that what they thought was just brotherly love. was me taking advantage of her. You see, Annie’s biological daughter Sammi is 2 years younger than me, so even though they had no proof, and I was already a high risk case, Social services was at the door within the half hour, and that’s saying a lot considering it was a saturday morning. All of the other kids except Bradly wrote my letters and hid them in my bag while I was packing. Bradly spit on my back and whispered the word “fag” into the air before leaving our shared room, and going to another spot of the house until all of my things were packed. Sammi just smiled at me as I was leaving the house, a few of the other kids running up to hug me goodbye. And then there was Will. He was one of the other foster kids that Annie had there, I had known Will for at least 6 years. I met him at another foster home, and ever since then they kept us together. They couldn’t separate us because we just didn’t like being with other people. Will was gay too, but he kept the pretend game going strong. He had a fake girlfriend named Chelsea, and even she didn’t know he was gay. He told me this story once of how she tried to have sex with him, so to get his dick to stay up he just pictured Ryan Reynolds. I thought it was funny. If they hadn’t already adopted him, I wonder if he would’ve been coming with me. I smile at him, trying to walk over to the kids standing by the wall but George, Annie’s husband interferes and points to the door. “You shouldn’t keep them waiting kid.” I nod once, looking up to him. I wanted to cry, and I think he knew that. I respected this man so much. He was my dad, had been for the past 2 years. I was so scared and all I wanted was to hug this man and cry on his shoulder, but I couldn’t. Because this man no longer had any feeling for me. I stood there for a few moments, waiting to see if maybe I’d get one last hug. I think he might have too, if Annie wouldn’t have been watching like a hawk. So I grabbed my bags, walking out of the door and to the black SUV that was parked in the driveway. “Is this everything Harry?” I shook my head, placing my bags into the back of the car and shuts it. “But can you go get the rest of the boxes? I-” I look back to the house and see all of the 11 kids, excluding Bradly all in a line watching from the window. “I don’t think I’m welcomed back in that house anymore.” Sabrina, my social worker just gave a nod and a weak smile before walking into the house. She was in there maybe a good 5 minutes, before returning with 2 boxes in her hand and George carrying 1 tote and a box. I looked forward out the windshield, not really wanting to see the man anymore. But, he came over to my window for a brief second and repeated words that I will never forget. “Don’t ever let anyone tell you you’re disgusting, you are loved, you are brave, and someday she’ll come around son. But for now, just make it your mission for people to accept you.” And with that, no hug, no look back at me, just those words echoing through my head he walked away. And I wanted to chase after him, hugging him from behind but I knew I couldn't. I knew I had to stay right where I was. “So Harry, are we ready?” I’m looking forward into the garage where I see all of our bikes lined up in a row, and many more of our gift from the Dunders. My yellow bike, the one they bought me when I first came here, catches my attention. But I just nod, pulling my seat belt over my chest. “Yeah, Yeah I’m ready.” And then we left.

10 minutes later I was sat in the waiting room, my stuff was all piled up against the wall as they were getting my file, doing all of the paperwork that came with leaving a home, and also trying to cancel the adoption papers, on a Saturday. I was supposed to get adopted with Will but my paperwork didn’t come back. They said one month at the latest, but I guess a lot can happen in one month. I needed to get outside, I just needed some fresh air. I stand up from my bench, running down the hall as fast as I could go, turning down a hallway trying to find the door that will lead outside, but it’s too late, it’s happening, and the only thing I can do is take my cellphone out of my pocket and throw it against the wall as I place my hands on the opposite wall, trying to steady my breathing as I just now realize that my eyes are brimmed with tears, and I’m crying.

Just breathe Harry, there ya go, keep breathing, you’re doing fine, good. Now open your eyes, it  won’t be fuzzy anymore, I promise. Will’s voice echoes through my head, remembering the first time I had a panic attack and he had to help me through it. He was always good at talking me out of it. Who was going to help me with it now? And with that thought, it started to get worse. My breathing getting even more uneven, everything around me shaking like an earthquake rather than just being fuzzy, and I was scared. That is until I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently grasping onto it, whispering into my ear, the silkiest voice I had ever heard in my life. “Shh, shh, you’re gonna be okay, take a deep breath, I know it’s hard just try. In, out, in, out.” I just did as the voice said, breathing once at a time, my hands clawing at the wall, placing my head flat onto the surface as well. “There ya go, you’re almost there, come on.” I had to be dead, because it was the most angelic voice I had ever heard in my life, I wish I could bottle it up and just keep it forever, replaying it whenever I wanted. His hand patted my shoulder, and I turned around, letting my back slide down the wall as I sit onto the floor, keeping my eyes closed I rest my head back on the wall as well. The man sits down next to me, I can feel his eyes burning into my skull, so I open mine, looking over at him, and man if I thought his voice was beautiful, it was nothing compared to how beautiful he actually was. His eyes were a shiny blue, and he had messy hair that almost looked perfect the way it was. He put a hand over his chest and chuckled lightly. “Kid, you almost gave me a rightful heart attack back there. Are they usually that bad?” I nod, not really wanting to mess up and seem like a child to the man. He did look way older then me. His slight facial hair being the main giveaway. He extended his palm out and licked his lower lip before speaking again. “Louis.” I grasped a hold of his hand, shaking it firmly and with a (i hoped) confident voice, stating that my name was Harry. “Harry, I like it. It’s a nice name. It’s nice to meet you Harry. Wanna talk about why you were freaking out back there?” I wouldn’t mind unloading to this stranger, it was just that he was so bloody fit and I didn’t want to scare him off and have him leave. I wanted him to stay next to me forever. He had to be angel was all I could think when I looked at him. But, a part of me didn’t think he would just up and leave. “I told some people who I thought really loved and cared about me that I was gay today. Turns out they weren’t so accepting, and now I have to start all over again with a new family, I don’t even need a family. I don’t even know if I want one. I’ve seen so many of em, and honestly, if that’s family then, maybe I’m just better off alone.” I didn’t want to look over at him, I really couldn’t, but I had to. I had to see the look on his face, and it wasn’t a grossed out look, or a hateful look, it was a sad look and even though his eyes were screaming out sad, he just smiled at me with a shrug. “Some people love you, they just don’t love what you are. And sometimes it’s not exactly their fault, you kind of just have to live with it until they can accept it, or maybe find people who do accept you. It might take a long time, but you will. You want to know a secret?” I shrug, looking forward towards the other wall, noticing the pieces of the broken phone lying on the floor. “I’m gay. There are a lot of other people out there who are gay too, and sometimes, it just takes people longer to realize what’s right and what’s wrong. Being gay isn’t wrong, but people deciding they want to love you anymore just because you are is.” I could fall in love with this man, I really could. I was probably about to break all sorts of rules, but I didn’t care. I really didn’t. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, letting them slowly massage over his, before quickly pulling away and looking at him. He looked back into mine, and grabbed me by my neck, connecting our lips once more. My hand went up into his hair as I grasped hard around the strands and tugged gently pushing my lips harder onto his, his softer lips gradually giving me control of the situation. My teeth gently tug on his lower lip, before releasing it back to him, my forehead leaning on his, our eyes meet for brief moment and he grabs onto my hand, pulling me up. He’s got a killer smile and before I know it we’re running down the hall I had previously came from, and he stops us at a closet, before looking both ways down the hall, he shoves me into it and locks the door, he turns around to face me and smiles, walking towards me he cups my cheeks in his hands and presses his lips back onto mine, I lose my balance as I lean back onto the metal shelf, Louis only chuckling against my lips. I grip onto his hips, my nails slightly digging right above his waist into his sides as I tug him closer to my body, our waists touching. His arm wraps around my neck and I push him backwards until he reaches the wall, my tongue darting across his lips, he makes a gasp once his back hits the wall, and i let my tongue fall into his mouth in search for his. I have to go for it, I think to myself and so I roll my hips into his, eliciting a moan from Louis, I rotate my hips, circling them into his. My tongue rolls over his as our foreheads meet once more, both of our eyes opening as I continue to grind our hips together. My actions heating up a bit, I thrust slowly but hard, our jean covered bulges touching as we both moan in unison.  I can’t keep the sweet boy act up any much longer, I need this man to rip my clothes off and ride me like a horse. But he looks so fucking cute when he smiles at me in between kisses, and his little laugh. But I need it. “Fuck you’re fit.” And damn it there it is again, his little laugh that sounds like fairies. “You’re quite easy on the eyes as well.” His gaze falls from my eyes as they shift all the way down my body, landing on the problem in my pants. I bite my lip with a smirk, eyeing his as well with a chuckle. “We could help each other out. I mean, these won’t disappear on their own.” He nods, a more serious look on his face and grasps his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it. He’s thinking, and honestly there is no time for that. So I just go for it. I press my lips back onto his, lifting him up as I force him to wrap his legs around my waist. I lay down onto the floor, keeping him on my lap, i pull him down to my knees as I unzip my jeans, pulling them along with my boxers down right in front of him. He looks at me, sharing another one of our looks, as he yanks them down all the way off, standing up momentarily so he can undo his pants, taking his shirt off as well, I bite my lip as I look him up and down, my hand begins to stroke my length at the sight of Louis naked in front of me, I spread the precum over the tip, and back down the length. A tiny blush covers his cheeks and it’s honestly the most adorable thing I have ever seen. He shifts down to my lap, sitting on my stomach and leans down for another kiss, which I return and I can feel him slide down to my waist, his lips pressing along my stomach and as he captures a patch of skin between his lips, and begins sucking, I feel his tight entrance wrap around my cock. A sharp breath leaves my lips as I unconsciously buck my hips, causing Louis to wince, but I can tell by his face that he loves it. My hands grab onto his waist, sliding him the rest of the way down and his eyes roll back into his head. We stay there for a moment, just connected and I have never felt the way I do right now, during sex before. Louis sits there for a moment, his hands pressing to my pecs and he slowly begins to bounce up, and then back down along my shaft. I can’t help but moan loudly as he quickens up his pace. He looks so beautiful with sweat glistening off his skin and down into his hair, the getting fucked look just works for him, and it turns me on even more if that were possible. I grip onto his waist as I slide him up and down faster, thrusting upwards so I can slam into his prostate, and as I feel him tremble I know I found it. Our eyes meet, and we just stare into each others eyes, our moaning and gasping in sync. “Fu-fuck Ha-haz” I have no idea what he just said, but it sounded dead sexy coming from his mouth so I just went with it, and with one last thrust I was spilling my seed into this beautiful angel they call a man. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, my hand cupping his cheek as I deepened the kiss, gently tugging on his lower lip.

“I’ve never fucked in a supply closet before, that’s for sure.” I say as I pull my jeans on, looking around for my shirt. “You haven’t? Well, I guess I can’t say I have either. Until now that is.” Louis chuckled as he tossed me my shirt I was looking for, and I threw it on. I stood there waiting for him to finish getting dressed, and decided now was as good as time as any to ask him what he called me. “So what was that name you called me? Or did you just have the wind knocked out of you that you forgot my name?” Louis rolled his eyes, and finished zipping up his pants. “Well, I didn’t really have the breath to speak at all really. I mean, you try having a cock inside of you while you try talking.” He was sassy too. Mmm. “I had to shorten your name a bit, Haz just kind of came out.” Haz. I could really grow to love that name. “I like it.” “Do you?” I nodded with a grin on my face, and put my hands out towards him, which he grabbed and let me pull him back to me. “I want to see you again Louis. Things right now are really complicated for me, but I just need to see you again. Can I?” His hand reached up to my face, and I nuzzled my cheek against his palm. This right now, felt right. It felt safe. It felt like home. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before placing his forehead on mine. “I want to see you again too, let’s make a deal yeah? And you've got to trust me on this or it won’t work out.” I nodded, a wide grin plastered on my face as I wait to hear his plan. “Let’s leave it to the stars, okay? If we see each other again soon, then great, but if we don’t, then maybe it’s for the best.” I wasn’t sure if I liked those odds, the small chance of losing Louis forever scared me, but I nodded anyways. I love a good bet. He kisses me one more time before opening the door and looking both ways before walking out, he motions me to follow him and he gives me one last wave before walking down the hall. I stop at the water fountain across the hall before walking back to the waiting room, and taking my seat on the bench. I had been gone for at least 20 minutes, I wondered if anyone had even noticed.

 “Harry! Come on, we don’t have all day do we?” I stood up, and walked towards the door standing next to the social worker, she pointed her finger at all of my belongings. “So Mr. Tomlinson will take all of your things to the car, we just need to talk to you a bit before you leave, alright?” I nod, following the lady into the other room. I hear a female voice talking about ‘a young boy, about 16, usually pretty quiet in a new home, ect’ and it’s pretty obvious I’m the young boy she’s speaking of. “Alright so Harry, the Tomlinsons are going to be your new foster parents. They have no kids of their own, but they do have about 2 other children in care their, they decided to take you today as well, for 3 reasons. The first is, since none of their children in their care are at the age of 13 and younger, that’s going to be something we look at now. The second reason is, it’s only temporary. You had said something before about being emancipated? Which since you’re no longer being adopted, is an option for you. The last reason, The Dunders have requested to have a restraining order on you, and this is the family that lives the farthest away. And we think for now, that might be the best thing. They live about 40 minutes out of town. They do have rules, so we expect you to follow them, along with the rules we have for you. No need to read them, you’ve heard them plenty of enough times. And Harry, we know you’re a good kid. Is there anything you want to say to us, before we request the restraining order?” Here was my chance. I could fight this. “No.” But maybe not. Sabrina looks at me from where she is sitting on the couch, and stands up. She wraps her arms around me and gives me a huge hug, the ones she always gives me when she knows I need one. There was a knock on the door, and the other social worker, Angelia I think her name is, opens the door. “Harry meet your new Foster dad, Louis Tomlinson.” And when I turned to face the door, I probably looked like a deer in headlights, because there was no way I just got done fucking my new foster father.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the smut wasn't really 'smutty' but I am trying to get a bit better with being more descriptive during those parts, cause trust me, if this story continues there will be more. I have a few chapters already written but I won't post them unless someone is actually reading.


End file.
